mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Air speed
I think this information is confusing. I would personally like to see straightforward air speed like SmashWiki does, not the actual stats, or have a column for "Air Speed" because the numbers do not make sense to me. Husseydevin (talk) 20:15, June 29, 2015 (UTC)Husseydevin :I know how you feel, but the devs did it this way. I talked to a dev about this, but he decided to be disrespectful about it and not give me a good answer. So we have to deal with this. Niayre (talk) 00:24, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :This is why you shouldn't be poking and prodding around code that you don't understand. Just because you can get exact values from the game doesn't mean it all makes sense for a page about airspeed. You also shouldn't expect the devs to explain the code to you since we don't support decompilers. Only one of those values affects air speed - just like in official Smash titles. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 23:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :I still don't know how you became a dev. If you hadn't been paying attention, genius, you would know that it was Ermac who hacked the game, not me. Where does it say that I ever hacked the game at, genius? Oh that's right, NO WHERE. Next time how about you do your research before replying to messages which is something you didn't do last time when I was talking to TheRealHeroofWinds. Niayre (talk) 00:28, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :Soooo... How long do you want to stay on this wiki? I certainly hope you don't talk to anyone else with this kind of attitude. Remember, I'm a Bureaucrat/Wiki founder and I can snatch your powers much faster than you can type a rude response. My point is - you're displaying internal values on our Wiki and you're upset that we won't help you understand what our internal values do when you know good and well that we do not support decompiling our game. Tid was not getting disrespectful at all. You asked what the values did and he explained what they did and that it wouldn't be possible to do it with less than three numbers. I don't really think listing the numbers is the best way to go about doing this. There is a reason I literally always keep saying "test in the game" - numbers don't always tell the full story. ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 02:13, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :My apologies, but if someone is rude to me, I will return in kind. I am not really upset about the situation, if I was than I would be posting all over facebook or what not about the situation. Well how are others going to understand is what I am getting at. If others can't understand it than of course people are going to complain about it. Why do you think I was trying to make sure how to calculate the values. Also you keep using "you're" like I am the one who put the values there, so may I ask if you can stop saying that please. Niayre (talk) 02:24, July 1, 2015 (UTC) :See that's my thing - why calculate or list exact values? A list of tested air speeds ingame from first to last would be much more effective and non-confusing wouldn't it? "Air Speed", if this page refers to what I think it does, means the maximum speed that the character can travel in air. Now, specifically in SSF2, since you can jump out of dash and dash offers a huge speed boost which carries over, the "max air speed" value would be''' the fastest the character can travel in the air while holding forward''' without being slowed down. For most of the cast, if you jump out of dash you are above your max air speed. You will slow down at a set value until you are at that max air speed and then you stay at your max air speed. I hope I'm explaining that okay. :Likewise, if you were to take a character and do a standing jump and hold forward, you will accelerate by your accel rate until you are at your max air speed which will cap your max air speed at that value and not allow you to go above it without a windbox or attack interfering. :The last scenario, if you were to take a character and jump forward and then let go of forward, this is deceleration. It determines how quickly you'd come to a stop. :Rather than listing out exact values for all three of these character attributes, why not just rank characters first to last in all three categories? ''--'' [[User:TheSilenceOfNoOne|'The'SilenceOfNoOne]] OK! 05:19, July 2, 2015 (UTC)